Capricorn
by Keiko-TSS
Summary: Capri finds out that she's adopted and then things start to get wierd!
1. Default Chapter

Me: I want to thank all the little people for reading this sentence and ... 

Everyone else: All right all ready! Get on with the chapter!!

Me: Fine!!!!

Capricorn

Capri walked along the shore thinking of all the things her mother had told her. Her mother, Hotaru, wasn't her biological mother. She was angry because her mother had never told her this. Capri was adopted.

Well let's continue. Capri always went to the beach when she was angry because it was the perfect blend of land and sea. She had no idea why she liked land and sea so much. While she was walking along the beach she saw an animal washed up on the shore. Of course she wasn't about to leave it lying there, so she rushed to it. It was a goat with scale like markings starting in the middle and continuing on through the hind legs and behind. She fell instantly in love with her and named her Cappi. She was so happy that she didn't notice the crescent shaped marking on her forehead. When she got home she got home she showed her mother Cappi. Her mother gasped when she saw the crescent marking on Cappi's forehead. She asked her mother what was wrong. She heard a voice, it wasn't her mother she looked it was Cappi.

Then Cappi said, "You are the one."

Me:I know this was a little short but I promise the next one will be longer and much more exciting!


	2. Sailor Scout

Me: Ok! Let's begin chapter 2. We stopped at when Cappi talks. So let's start there.

"Cappi, you talked!" gasped Capri. Her mother told her that this was her guardian. She asked, "What's a guardian?" Her mother told her that a guardian is an animal that talks and well...uhh...it's only awarded to sailor scouts. Capri exclaimed, "I'm a sailor scout!!!!" Hotaru told her to calm down. Then Cappi gave her a locket that had the side view of a zodiac sign Capricorn with a topaz for the eye. Cappi told her, "Say Capricorn prism power." Capri obeyed. All of a sudden there were flashes of bright aquamarine and sea foam lights. Then all of a sudden it stopped. There she was standing there in an aquamarine mini skirt, fish scale knee high boots. She was in a sailor scout uniform. Her normally short sea foam hair was in two buns on her head and the rest of her air was in two fish tails hanging down beneath her buns. On her buns were aquamarine bun jewelry similar to Sailor Moon's. All of a sudden she heard a bang and then she appeared. Then Hotaru said, "No you can't be back we destroyed you!"

It was Queen Nehelania! Hotaru then said, "Saturn Star power!" Then standing right next to her was her mother as the person she had idolized. The person she had always wanted to be. Her mother was Sailor Saturn! Her mother yelled, "Even though I don't tell you this very much I love you." Capri then saw her mother attack but it didn't too much good. She didn't even get a scratch. Then Cappi yelled all of a sudden "Yell Capricorn strike!" Capri did as she was told. As soon as she yelled that water surged into the form of a big goat. It then, with the power of the galaxy of Zodian, rammed Mistress 9. She got hit pretty badly but she still had enough power to attack. Then as if something had dawned on her she yelled, "Sailor Capricorn Merge!" Then Cappi turned into a ball of water and landed in her hand. They merged together to make Sailor Cappricornia. She yelled, "Cappricornia guardian chorus!" Then she heard a chorus of goats. She looked around all she saw was a bow and arrow. She grabbed it and pulled it back and said, "This is for you mother!" In a blinding flash of white light Mistress 9 was gone but you could still hear her voice saying, "You may have beaten me now but you won't beat her!" They all wondered who Mistress 9 was talking about then Capri realized that she wasn't in her sailor uniform anymore, Cappi was back, and Cappi WAS BACK!!!!!! "Cappi I missed you so much!! Her mother was in desperate need of medical assistance. She rushed to the phone and called 911. Amy Anderson answered. Capri was relieved it wasn't a normal person so she told her what had happened and she said she would send help right now. She told her mother it would be all right! She just kept telling herself it would be all right...all right.


End file.
